


Yin's Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Sneeze Attacks [4]
Category: Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Bombs, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Yin gets a Sneeze Bomb, and Yang tries to save Yin from it.





	1. Chapter 1

[Yin has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Yin: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Yang's voice is heard.]

Yang: Never fear! Yang is here!

[Yang is sitting on top of a hill. He tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams. Lena arrives just as Yang gets up and lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Yin under itself.]

Yin: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Yin begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Yin: Ah, ah...

[Lena realizes what is about to happen and runs away from the scene, while Yang, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Yang tries to inspect it...]

Yin: Ah... CHOO!!!

[The screen shakes as Yin releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Yin is inside of - where it was, and knocks Yang off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Yin sneezes three more times.]

Yin: AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! AH... CHOO!

[Lena and Yang cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Yin: AH-CHOO!

[Yin sneezes again, causing Lena and Yang to cringe. Lena decides to help Yin out of the crater.]

Lena: I'll help you, Yin.

[Yin nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Yin: AH-CHOO!

[Yang plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Yin looks at him in irritation.]

Yang: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Yin: [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! ...schmo or what?

**"Yeah. Yang would be the one to save Yin," Meowth said. "Since he's annoyingly stupid."**

**"You know, something like this should have happened in the show," Lumpy said. "I can imagine Yang trying to stop Yin from sneezing."**

**"Can you imagine that not working?" Meowth asked.**

**"Yeah..." Lumpy said, sounding almost embarrassed.**

THE END


	2. Update

[Yin has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Yin: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Yang's voice is heard.]

Yang: Never fear! Yang is here!

[Yang is standing on top of a hill. He tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams.]

Yin: Yang?!

[Lena arrives just as Yang gets up and lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Yin under itself.]

Yin: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Yin begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Yin: Haaaah... HEEEEEEH...

[Lena realizes what is about to happen and runs away from the scene, while Yang, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Yang tries to inspect it...]

Yin: HEEEEEH-AAAAAAAH... ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[The screen shakes as Yin releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Yin is inside of - where it was, and knocks Yang off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Yin sneezes three more times.]

Yin: ETCHEW! HATCHEW! AAAAAATCHEW!

[Lena and Yang cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Yin: HETCHOOOOOO!!

[Yin sneezes again, causing Lena and Yang to cringe. Lena decides to help Yin out of the crater.]

Lena: I'll help you, Yin.

[Yin nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Yin: HAAAAAATCHOO!!

[Yang plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Yin gets out a tissue, wipes her nose with it, and looks at him in irritation.]

Yang: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Yin: [sneezes again] ATCHEW! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] HETCHEW! [wipes her nose on her tissue] ...schmo or what?

Yang: Uh, sorry about that. I thought it'd work.

[Yin sighs to herself, and then climbs out of the crater.]

**"You call this an update?" Meowth put his paw to his face. "Feels more like they just made it worse."**

**"Well, at least it's a little closer to the real show than the original version," Lumpy said. "Though that's pretty close, too."**

**THE END**


End file.
